Losing Lucy
by Kaktus Hijau
Summary: Disclaimer by Hiro Mashima. Lucy diambil dari Natsu di tengah pertempuran. Dia di jadikan sandera agar Natsu lekas menemui orang itu dan membunuhnya. Warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

Zeref yang ditemukan di Tenroujima pada saat ujian S class para penyihir Fairy Tail. Pulau yang dimilik guild Fairy Tail itu menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ini sampai pada saat yang bersamaan denga ujian S class pasukan Hades datang untuk mengambilnya.

.

.

Saat yang lain Lucy ,Natsu dan Happy sedang melawan Ultear dan Kain Hikaru. Ultear tidak meninggalkan Hikaru sendirian melawan mereka sehingga mereka kewalahan melawan keduanya, Hikaru yang sebal pada Lucy sedangkan Ultear yang khwatir Natsu mengalahkan Hikaru dengan mudah, tetapi ternyata tidak sesulit bayangannya. Mereka bertiga sudah tidak bias bergerak sama sekali melawan dia dan Hikaru hanya kurang dari lima menit.

"Kau ta-tak akan kubiar kan." Natsu mencoba berdiri tetapi jatuh kembali sedangkan Happy tengkurap menahan sakit karena serangan-serangan mereka luncurkan, Hikaru yang menggunakan rambut Lucy sehingga ia di kendalikan untuk menyerang Natsu dan Happy yang juga di serang oleh Ultear yang membuat Natsu kewalahan.

"Natsu…" erang Lucy mencoba merayap mendekati Natsu, tapi tubuhnya sangat kaku dan sulit digerakan. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berdiri tubuhnya terangkat tinggi dan menjadi baja meluncur akan menghantam tubuh Natsu yang masih tengkurap tidak betenaga.

"Tidaaaak!" teriaknya tidak rela menyakiti rekannya sendiri, ia akan menyakitinya tapi ia percaya Natsu tidak akan mati semudah ini, "Natsu menghindar!" Perasaannya terlalu cepat hingga ada satu kekuatan sihir yang maha kuat dan menakutkan melanda perasaannya, saat itu bukan menghantam Natsu tapi malah mendarat dengan halus walaupun masih dalam keadaannya yang seperti besi.

Zeref, penyihir hitam legendaris itu berdiri membuat semuanya terasa beku, mereka piker serangan kecil Ultear akan membereskan sang legendaris itu. Ultear dan Hikaru dibuatnya berlutut tak bergerak. Bukan karena hormat mereka tapi orang itu membuat tubuh mereka tidak terkendali. Natsu menggeram padanya karena kekuatan itu Happy yang tengah sekarat menahan sakit kini pingsan. Lucy tidak merasakan apapun karena tubuhnya masih dalam kendali boneka tapi ia dapat merasakan sihir yang amat kuat.

Natsu langsung meraih Happy dalam pelukannya, dalam sekejap kabut hitam mengelilingi udara sekitar dan setelah semuanya hilang barulah terlihat seluruh pohon dan rumput disekitar kabut kabut itu mati juga Ultear dan Hikaru. Nastu masih bisa bergerak begitu juga Happy yang baik-baik saja membuat perasaan lega di hati Lucy. Tunggu, Lucy heran mengapa dirinya tidak mati Juga.

Dengan cepat Natsu menengadahkan kepalanya mengkhawatirkan Lucy yang tidak sempat dia raih, perasaan lega juga merayapi hatinya karena Lucy berhasil selamat berkat keadaannya yang masih dalam bentuk Baja. Natsu tahu syal Ignel ini menyalamatkannya sekali lagi setelah mendapat pengobatan dari Wendy.

"Syukurlah kalian masih hidup," kata pria yang menjadi legenda penyihir hitam dengan nada bersalahnya, "Natsu…"

"Kau!" dengan kekuatan terakhirnya dia berdiri dan maraih boneka yang mengendalikan Lucy kemudian mencabut rambutnya yang menghubungkan Lucy dengan boneka itu.

Akhirnya Lucy dapat lepas dari kutukan boneka itu dan berlari menghampiri Happy yang pingsan, sisa tenaganya masih banyak karena ia menggunakan tenaga dari boneka tadi untuk menyerang Natsu dan Happy.

"Belum waktunya Natsu, aku akan menunggu waktu kau sudah siap melawan dan membunuhku." katanya kalem, dengan pelahan berjalan mendekat mereka melewati mayat Ultear dan Hikaru yang mati dalam posisi bersimpuh.

"Natsu…" Lucy beringsut kebelakang Natsu sambil memeluk Happy dengan erat, perasaan takutnya menjalar keseluruh tubuh membuatnya tidak berani mengeluarkan roh bintangnya, juswtru ia malah menyelipkannya antara Happy. Penyihir tergelap, Zeref. Dia yang mereka hadapi sekarang dengan sisa tenaga yang menipis.

Tubuh mereka kehilangan kendalinya, tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali saat pria itu semakin mendekat. Sedangkan Natsu terus menggeram marah karena ketidak mampuannya. Lucy makin tenggelam dalam ketakutannya.

"Lucy, Happy aku akan menjaga kalian-" kalimat itu terhenti ketika Zeref tepat berada dihadapannya.

Tangan Lucy melemas melepaskan pelukannya pada Happy, Zeref mendekatinya dan menariknya agar berdiri.

"Aku akan membawa wanitamu sebagai sandara, cepatlah matang dan datang padaku untuk mengambilnya kembali."

"Natsu…" lirih Lucy rasanya sangat sedih meninggalkan dia sendiri.

"Sialan!" setelah beberapa lama Natsu sudah tidak merasakan keberadaan Zeref dan lepas dari sihirnya. "Lucy!" Natsu langsung membawa Happy dan berlari searah dengan kepergian Zeref. Mencoba melacak dengan baunya tapi nihil, pria itu tidak memiliki bau dan bau Lucy pun hilang. Mereka telah pergi.

.

.

.

7 tahun berlalu.

Anggota Fairy Tail yang pergi ke Tenroujima untuk melakukan ujian S class menghilang karena serangan Naga Acnologia. Guild Fairy Tail yang menjadi kecil bekerja sama dengan Blue Pegasus untuk mencari Tenroujima. Yang ternyata tidak hancur tapi berkat master Mavis pulau itu terlindung secara utuh dengan para penghuni di dalamnya.

"Jadi kalian semua mati suri selam tujuh tahun ini?" Romeo memandang takjub pada Natsu yang tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak keberangkatannya ke Tenroujima 7 tahun yang lalu. Hanya satu yang berubah dia tampak sedih dan murung dan sepertinya ada satu yang kurang dari mereka. Lucy Heartfilia. Semuanya ternenyak saat Natsu membisikan nama itu, wajah yang tadinya sumringah karena kepulangannya dan keselamatan mereka menjadi sendu atas kehilangan satu anggotanya.

"Ya, kemana Lucy-chan?" Tanya Macao yang belum tahu apapun.

"Macao…" sergah Bisca yang tidak enak hati melihat semuanya.

"Zeref membawanya sebagai sandera agar aku cepat melampaui levelnya dan membunuhnya." Ucap Natsu seolah menyalahkan dirinya.

"Natsu…" panggil Happy yang tidak tahu akan menghibur apa.

Natsu pergi meninggalkan guild dengan menghetak-hentakan kakinya keras-keras ke lantai, ini pertama kalinya ia menghiraukan Happy. Entah kemana Natsu pergi saat ini, Happy benar-benar tak ingin mengganggunya. "Lucy cepat pulang…" Happy khawatir dengan keadaan seperti ini Natsu akan terpengaruh sihir hitam.

Kilasan balik ingatannya saat Natsu berlari sambil meneriakkan nama Lucy dengan penuh amarah, Happy yang terbangun sedikit bingung dengan keadaan Natsu yang marah pada Lucy. Tapi itu terbantahkan karena dia menangis setelahnya sambil meraungkan nama Lucy. Kemana Lucy pikir Happy dengan jubahnya terasa mencekik karena bertambah beban pada jubah hijaunya.

Cring

Natsu menoleh pada Happy yang sudah sadar dan sebuah tas coklat kecil di hadapan temannya itu. "Lucy…" entah mengapa lidahnya terus-menerus memanggil namanya.

"Tas kunci gerbang roh bintang milik Lucy." Happy sedikit heran mengapa tas yang sangat berharga bagi Lucy ada padanya.

"Tidak-tidak," Natsu tidak ingin percaya semuanya yang terjadi hari ini, cukup ia ditinggalakan Ignel, "ini tidak mungkin Lucy pergi tanpa sihir apapun." Natsu terlihat sangat aneh di mata Happy saat itu, "apa yang ia lakukan dasar ceroboh." Natsu berkata pada tas itu seolah tas itu menghubunginya dengan Lucy.

"Natsu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Happy yang benar-benar khawatir.

"Lucy, dia membawanya…" Natsu bersimpuh memeluk erat tas kunci Lucy.

"Siapa? Siapa yang membawa Lucy pergi?" Happy mencoba tenang tidak terbawa emosi Natsu.

"Zeref." Jawabnya dengan geraman yang penuh benci.

.

.

.

Matanya terbuka pelahan-lahan, memantulkan ruangan temaram yang di dominasi warna hitam setiap sudutnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit juga kosong. Ia tak mampu mengerakan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku semuanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Pria itu merundukan tubuhnya melihat apakah tuan putrinya baik-baik saja.

"Siapa Kau?" kata pertama yang terlontar dari bibirnya dan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, kepanikan mulai melanda dirinya dengan isi kepala yang begitu kosong, "Siapa aku?"

Tobecontinue.

Ngomong-ngomong pendek juga ya jadinya… ah otak ku penuh gambar yang nggak beraturan dan laptop yang kurang mendukung karena 1 gambar menghabiskan bermega-mega. Mungkin akan update setelah semua beres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer by Hiro Mashima**

Matanya terbuka pelahan-lahan, memantulkan ruangan temaram yang di dominasi warna hitam setiap sudutnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit juga kosong. Ia tak mampu mengerakan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku semuanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Pria itu merundukan tubuhnya melihat apakah tuan putrinya baik-baik saja.

"Siapa Kau?" kata pertama yang terlontar dari bibirnya dan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, kepanikan mulai melanda dirinya dengan isi kepala yang begitu kosong, "Siapa aku?"

.

**Losing Lucy**

.

"Kau memang benar-benar satu hati dengan mereka." pria itu berdiri dengan jubah hitam yang serasi dengan ruangan di sekelilingnya, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka mereka selamat dari serangan Acnologia dan tertidur selama tujuh tahun, begitu pula gadis yang terbaring di hadapannya ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" gadis itu berusaha keras menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, semakin ia berusaha kepalanya mulai terasa sakit.

"Bukan apa-apa." pria itu sekarang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya yang besar, dia menampakan wajahnya dengan jelas sekarang. Gadis itu merasa mengenalnya tapi tidak muncul satu nama pun dalam ingatannya termasuk namanya sendiri, kepalanya terasa sangat kosong dan menyakitkan. Perasaannya tersayat-sayat ketika ingatannya ketika sebuah sosok muncul dalam kepalanya, sosok dengan rambut merah muda dan cengiran yang memamerkan taringnya yang lebih tajam dari orang kebanyakan.

"Kalau begitu siapa kau dan siapa aku?" gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada orang yang ada di depannya sekarang. Ia menyembunyikan bayangan itu untuk diingatnya lagi nanti.

"Kau lupa Eliza?" katanya lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya menyelipkan rambut pirang gadis itu, "Ini aku Zeref, aku suamimu."

.

.

.

Fairy Tail menjadi guild yang sangat kecil dengan tawaran kasus kecil dengan jumlah sedikit. Setelah 7 tahun di tinggalkan para anggota intinya, Fairy Tail benar-benar menjadi guild yang tidak diperhitungkan lagi di Fiore. Master Makarov, Mirage-san dan Erza datang mengunjungi beberapa guild yang sering beramah- tamah ke guild mereka dulu saat ia tak ada tapi keramah-tamahan mereka sambil merusak barang-barang guild dan meremehkan para anggotanya mewajibkan master Maakarov datang dengan tujuan beramah-tamah sesuai pengertian mereka. Macao meralat kata beramah-tamah pada kunjungan mereka karena pada akhirnya akan seperti balas dendam atau memang itu adalah balas dendam karena ketiga penyihir terkuat Fairy Tail bahkan juga di perhitungankan oleh penyihir yang lain, mereka meninggakan guild kunjungan mereka dalam keadaan rusak parah.

Sampai saat ini Natsu belum berniat mengambil satu pekerjaan pun sedangkan Happy terkadang pergi dengan Wendy dan Charle agar untuk mendapat uang karena Natsu yang mogok bekerja dan selalu mengurung diri dalam rumah mereka. Kerjanya hanya tiduran berayun-ayun diatas hamuknya sambil memperhatikan benda-benda kenangan mereka bersama Lucy. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Happy kalau Natsu gemar mengoleksi benda-benda aneh tapi memiliki kenangan baginya. Lucy pun tidak mengetahui ini barang kali, pikir Happy. Ia menempelkan tanda tangan Salamander dimana saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, lembaran kasus pertama mereka yang diselesaikan itu tertempel di dinding dengan sebuah catatan kecil dibagian bawah 'kasus pertama yang diselesaikan dengan Lucy', setelan maid yang di pakai Lucy untuk menyamar pada kasus kedua mereka, kalung dari pulau Galuna dan banyak lagi sehingga rumahnya semakin penuh dan berantakan saja. Hobinya mulai menggila saat mereka bersama Lucy Natsu mengambil apapun yang dianggapnya bagus. Laki-laki dengan rambut merah muda itu merogoh isi saku celananya dan menarik tas coklat kecil di dalamnya. Kunci-kunci milik Lucy yang ia tak bisa membukanya karena bukan dialah yang melakukan kontrak dengan para roh bintang di dalamnya. Biasanya para roh itu akan muncul walaupun tanpa Lucy panggil tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang muncul kembali membuatnya merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy. "Apa dia sudah bertambah tua 7 tahun dariku?" tanyanya pada tas coklat itu.

Clek.

Suara pintu dibuka, Happy masuk sambil membawa tiga ikan matang yang sudah tertetesi liurnya, "Natsu, makanlah…" dengan nada yang yang begitu sedih ia ingin Natsu kembali bersemagat seperti dulu. Dia paham Natsu begitu sakit mendapati Lucy yang diambil depan matanya dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi Happy tidak menyangka bahwa Natsu lebih terpuruk dibanding saat Lisana dinyatakan meninggal. Natsu bukan sekedar menyukai Lucy tapi dia –

Happy kaget ketika Natsu yang melompat dari tempat tidurnya yang tergantung antara dua pohon yang tumbuh tinggi di tengah rumah mereka, dia langsung manarik tubuh Happy membuat ikan-ikannya bejatuhan. Natsu memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan perasaan bersalah karena menghiraukan teman setianya membiarkannya kelaparan.

"Maafkan aku Happy." tapi bagi Happy ini sangat aneh kerena Natsu bukan seorang yang melankolis, adegan ini benar-benar tidak pernah terpikir dalam benak Happy sampai-sampai ia tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kau mau memancing? Hee…" Natsu sudah menurunkan Happy dan ceringan lebar sudah datang kembali padanya tapi Happy menyadari kalau cengiran itu tidak sampai pada matanya.

"Baiklah! Sebaiknya kita makan dulu ikan-ikan ini." Happy menungut lagi ikan-ikannya yang berserakan di lantai.

.

.

.

Makarov duduk diatas meja bar sambil memilin-milin kumisnya, kembalinya mereka dari Tenroujima tidak sepenuhnya mengembalikan reputasi Fairy Tail sebagai guild terkuat di Fiore dibuktikan dengan masih kurangnya kasus-kasus yang datang untuk guild itu. Kasus dengan nilai terbesar saat ini hanya mencapai 5.000 permata saja biasanya mereka bisa mengumpulkan kasus dengan nilai yang lebih tinggi. Bahkan papan kasus S class kosong melompong.

"Tidak ada pekerjaan yang cocok untukku sekarang ini." Gray benar-benar kehilangan gairah karena tidak ada kompetiter yang dianggapnya paling menyebalkan, Natsu.

Brak!

Pintu guild terbuka menampakan Lyon dan kawan-kawannya saat di pulau Galuna datang dan sekarang mereka sudah bergabung dengan guild Blue Pegasus. Entah apa yang membawa mereka kemari tapi Lyon berbelok dulu untuk sekedar menyapa dan mencium tangan Juvia yang membuat Gray sedikit kesal.

"Hei ada apa Kau datang kemari, hah?" Gray marah karena kedatangan Lyon dengan maksud tak jelas lebih baik tidak usah datang sama sekali karena mempersempit guild kecil mereka ini.

"Gray-sama cemburu pada Juvia…" Juvia berkata dengan latar yang berubah merah muda dan hujan hati.

"Aku kemari untuk memberi tahu tentang Grand Magic Turnamen." sesaat semua diam menahan napas karena sepertinya itu turnamen yang menarik.

Brak!

Sekali lagi pintu dibuka dengan keras, kini Natsu berada diambangnya. "Halo semuanya!"

"Lyon lanjutkan…" perintah Makarov membuat sapaan hangat Natsu dihiraukan.

"Eh…" protes Natsu dan Happy ditiup angin dingin.

"Gran Magic Turnamen akan membuktikan siapa guild terkuat di Fiore dengan hadian yang cukup baik." Lyon memberi informasi yang mencerahkan pikiran Makarov yang kalut karena mendapati guildnya menjadi guild kecil yang terbuang.

"Baiklah kita akan mengikuti Turnamen itu!" seru Makarov seraya berdiri mengacungkan jadi telunjuk dan jempolnya keatas udara disusul dengan seluruh anggota guild dengan teriakan 'Yeah!' yang menggeparkan.

"Dan satu lagi," ucap Lyon melirik kearah Natsu yang masih mengacungkan tangannya dan dibalas dengan tatapan bingung pemuda itu, "Turnamen ini mengarah pada petunjuk dimana Zeref berada sekarang."

Suasana langsung berganti begitupun dengan semangat Natsu, matanya kini benar-benar menyala penuh semangat untuk pergi ke Turnamen itu dan menemukan Zeref untuk membawa Lucy kembali. Semua sadar akan hal ini, semua orang yang ada disana mengesampingkan ambisi menjadi guild terkuat sekarang tetapi mencari jejak Zeref dan membawa salah satu rekan mereka pulang, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Waktunya masih panjang, kalian dapat berlatih dulu untuk melawan kami nantinya." Lyon berkata sombong tepat diwajah Gray yang terlihat tidak terima.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengalahkanmu disana." Balasnya dengan gigi-gigi yang berubah runcing dan kepala yang membesar.

Lyon hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Masternya untuk memberi tahu mereka tentang Turnamen ini dan melangkah pulang tentu saja setelah membelokan langkanya untuk berpamitan denga Juvia dan mencium tangannya lagi.

"Cepat pulang!" Gray menendang pantat Lyon keluar dari guild secara paksa diikuti pengikutnya yang setia berlari mengejar tubuh Lyon untuk menangkapnya agar tidak menyentuh tanah.

"Gray-sama cemburu pada Juvia…" lagi-lagi latarnya berganti merah muda dengan hujan hati yang lebih deras.

Semua menoleh pada Natsu yang yang terbakar seluruh tubuhnya, "Tunggu aku Lucy." Desisnya tertahan.

Tobecontinue

Ah~ lagi-lagi terlalu pendek kan? Terimakasih sudah membaca dan tolong kritik yang jelas agar saya tahu dimana saja kesalahannya. Terimakasih sudah membaca! *Dah dah dari perahu*


End file.
